CBL Outtakes
by CharlieHunnamLover
Summary: Scenes from Crossing Boundary Lines that I had written but never posted - and probably should have - turned into one-shots. Not all of them focus on Jax and Lacey. Some will involve Jax and other characters and Lacey and other characters having moments. Please read the author's notes when there is one.
1. Be Safe!

**A/N: So I decided to make one-shot out of stuff I had written for Crossing Boundary Lines but never used - sorta like a missing scene.** **I thought I'd do this one just to test it and see what you think before continuing on with doing this. **

**This scene/one-shot/short chapter was meant to go between chapter 13 & 14. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Be Safe!**_

Lacey sat outside on the picnic table, flicking through a magazine. She'd finished filing the paper work that needed to be done just under fifteen minutes ago. She didn't want to go back inside the clubhouse knowing her new number one enemy was still inside. Jax and the others hadn't arrived back from where ever they went yet.

Closing the magazine, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. She placed it between her red lip gloss covered lips and was about to light it when she heard the roar of motorcycle engines.

She lit her cigarette and put her back in her pocket, smiling to herself when she saw the Sons pulling in.

"Hey Kid, my old lady in the office?" Clay asked walking away from his motorcycle. She nodded and he continued on his way to the automotive shops office as Jax and Chibs walked over to her.

Jax placed a kiss to her cheek before taking her cigarette out of her hand and brought it to his lips, taking a drag from it.

"Hello to you too," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Hi," he grinned leaning in to place a chaste kiss to her lips this time. She took it as an opportunity to take her cigarette back. He sat in front of her between her legs on the seat part of the picnic table. His back against the table.

"When did this happen?" Chibs asked looking between the two.

"Since he wooed me with his Teller charm." She joked running a hand through Jax's hair.

"She didn't need much wooing." Jax laughed. She gently pulled his hair.

"Well it's about time," Chibs smiled at them both. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." He walked towards the garage leaving the two young ones alone.

"Did you guys get everything sorted?"

"We hope so." He said getting up off off the picnic table. He held his hand out to her. "Come with me."

"Where?" She took his hand jumping off the picnic table.

"I need another shower."

"I don't." She said as she followed him inside.

"So?"

They got into his room, she closed the door behind them. He started undressing before he got to bathroom. Her eyes went wide when she the bruising and scratches on his back. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't explain the bruises and scratches on your back."

"The scratches are from you digging your nails into me."

Lacey blushed. "And the bruises?"

"From a fight."

She wasn't surprised. She didn't even noticed the bruises last night. "You never told me about a fight."

"Because it was nothing."

She sighed rolling her eyes as she turned on the shower. When the water was warm enough she stripped off and got into the shower with him.

* * *

"I've gotta run with the guys to Tacoma tonight." Jax announced when he and Lacey had finished getting dressed.

"When are you going to be back?" She asked instead of asking 'why?'. She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Don't know, could take hours or days."

"You'll call me when you get there right?"

"You know I always do." He smiled at her concern. He liked knowing there was another girl that actually cared more than just his good looks and his club member status. Lacey had always cared for him deeply. Tara had made him blind to it and everyone else that cared about him. He was glad he could finally see it.

Lacey's five foot four frame tip-toed to place a light kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Standing at six foot one Jax towered over the petite raven haired beauty.

The couple quickly pulled apart when there was banging on the door, stopping their moment from going any further, possibly landing them between the sheets. Jax walked over to the door and opened it in a huff. "What?"

"Clay said we need to leave a little earlier." Tig told him.

"When are we leaving?"

"In ten minutes."

"You're joking, right?" Jax asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"Alright I'll be out in a minute." He said and closed the door wanting at least a few more seconds alone with Lacey. "I'll call you as soon as we get there."

"Okay." He placed a quick kiss to her lips before she called out to him as he walked out the door. "Be Safe!"


	2. Curiousity Killed the Cat

**Just a moment between Lacey and our favorite Scotsman. I did have this as a chapter start but couldn't think of what to add after it so now its an uber short one-shot. I hope you all like this [even though its short] and review.  
**

* * *

_**Curiosity Killed the Cat.**_

"Hey Chibs, can I ask you something?" Lacey asked as she sat down next to her second favorite Son. They were celebrating her graduating high school. Even though she was happy to have graduated after punching Daisy, her ex-boyfriend's twin sister, in the face breaking the bitch's nose, her mind was mainly on her best friend and one night stand - Jackson Teller.

"You know you can, Lass." He grinned at her, his Scottish accent rising a little. "I'm all ears."

She laughed knowing he was well past his limit. "How do you know when or if someone is the one?"

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking."

"Why not?" She questioned. "You've loved before."

He sighed. "Just because I've loved before doesn't mean she was the one."

"No it just makes her the one that got away. You still love Fiona, right?"

"Aye, I do."

"Then what's it like? How did you know she was the one?"

"It's hard to explain. When you meet the one, as you put it, you just know." He gave her a small smile. "You'd do anything for them, their flaws wouldn't matter to you, you'll feel like your relationship will be worth fighting for when things get rough and you'll never try to change them. In this life it's the last one that really counts."

"Did you feel like that when you first got with Fiona?"

"I did." He sighed. "What's with all the questions?"

"Curiosity."

"Haven't you heard, curiosity killed the cat."

"It's a good thing I'm not a cat." She joked making Chibs let out a small chuckle. "Want another beer?"

"Aye, another beer would be great." he exclaimed loudly.

She smiled and stood up. She walked over to the bar where Jax was standing, talking to Opie. She asked the prospect for two beers. When he went to get them she turned to face Jax. He gave her one of his famous Jax Teller smirks before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Lacey heard the prospect clear his throat making the two of them pull apart. She took the beers from him before turning back to Jax. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back over to where Chibs was sitting, thinking about what Chibs had said. She started to think Jax is the one for her.

* * *

**If there was anything you wanted to see in CBL and it didn't happen please let me know through a review or PM. **


End file.
